


Sorting out the kinks

by The_Fujoshi



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Begging, Buttsex, Dirty Talk, Edging, Kink, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyway, sorry abt the typos, I was typing on my phone at night before I slept</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Happy Birthday,_   _Ritsu, hope you enjoy your presents!", Onodera's friend from England said jokingly, passing him a box which seemed quite heavy. "Um, thanks guys... I'll open it later."_

 

 

 

* * *

**Onodera's Pov**

It's been 4 years. And now I am currently in Takano-san's house. To be more specific, his bed. What are we doing on the bad you ask? Sleeping. Before that? Doing something which I would not like to state. Usually in the morning after we do  _that_ I am usually the one who leaves first. But Takano-san has a meeting. But it was our leave. To be honest I actually like spending time with him. Its just that I don't know how to express it. Well, more like too afraid to. 

* * *

"Onodera, the meeting might take about 2 hours. Don't go anywhere. If you are hungry, heat up the food on the table in the microwave." Takano said. 

"Hai, Hai..." Onodera replied. Right now, Onodera was wishing Takano would leave that instant. Not because He was annoying him. But because of something that was a little too awake this early in the morning.

About 5 minutes after Takano left, onodera quickly threw on his clothes, just momenterily to get something from his room.

* * *

After getting what he was looking for, he returned to Takano's room. He had 1 hour 30 minutes left before Takano returned. More than enough time. After taking off his clothes, Onodera went to the toliet to ease himself. However, due to a certain someone and something they having been doing to him, Onodera couldn't release. Getting frustrated, Onodera had to use what he had to.

_Time Skip..._

Wetting his fingers with his spit, Onodera made his way down to his lower half and circled his entrance and plunged one finger inside. Imagining it was Takano, Onodera unconciously started to pant out his name.  

Adding another digit, Onodera started to scissor himself, widening himself for a third one. After which, Onodera started to prod around, searching for the spot which Takano knew all too well. After tedious work of searching, Onodera finally found it and started to slam into that spot as harshly as he could. 

Within a minutes, Onodera was engulfed with pleasure and release his seed all over himself and Takank's floor. However, the Onodera's dismay his member had not gone down.

Lookig through the box which he recived 4 years ago, Onodera finally found what he was looking for. Taking the plastic toy out of the box, Onodera attached it to the floor with the suction cup at its bottom.

 After lowering himself onto the toy, Onodera felt his hands move up to his chest and play with his nipples, just like how Takano did. Thinking about the man he lusted for and loved, Onodera imagined impaling himself on Takano's cock. Making a mess of himself without Takano doing anything. However, that was not enough to make him think it was Takano. He needed his scent. Reching for one of Takano's shirts which were lying around onodera pressed it to his face with one had and continued his long-awaited pleasure. Bouncing up and down on the toy, Onodera moaned out loudly repeating over and over again Masamune.

Lost in his pleasure, Onodera did not notice the time nor the door unlocking. Takano entered his house to hear Onodera's voice moaning out his given name repeatedly, panting as if there was no tomorrow. He was so turned on right now but was still in deep shock as he never heard his given name leave Onodera's lips. 

However, the sight that greeted him was not what he expected at all. His floor was splattered with Onodera's seed. There was a box open and its contents spilled out. Which was another thing that surprised him. When did Onodera get sex toys? Did he use them all time? In the middle of his room, Takano saw a sight that he would never forget. His Ritsu covered in sweat and his chest splattered with cum, his thighs shaking, eyes closed and lips parted. 

Watching Onodera for that mere second he realised his lover was riding a sex toy. Moreover, Onodera had Takano's shirt crumpled up against himself with one had and the other pulling roughly against his right nipple.

Unable to stop the growing erection in his pants, Takano went behind Onodera ever so softly. Then, he licked his neck and moved his hands towards Onodera's ever so sensitive chest and pulled on the other nipple. 

To Onodera he welcomed the bew found please and increased his pace on the toy. Still imaging Takano as it.

Suddenly, Takano bit Onodera's neck and watched the most lustful thing he's watched his Ritsu do. 

Feeling the sudden pleasure Onodera arched his back suddenly and let out the most high pitched moan of Masamune he could manage and came with one final thrust downwards.  

Behind him, he felt a breathing on his neck and opened his teary lust filled eyes to be greeted by the man whose room he was masturbating in and to.

Unable to conceal his thoughts, Takano let out one simple scentence: 

_"Fuck, I am so gay for you."_


	2. Chapter 2

***Everyone in Emerald is on break except Takano and Onodera***

**(Texting)**

**Takano** : Hey Onodera, come over tonight.

 **Onodera** : Hell no. 

 **Takano** : Why not?

 **Onodera** : Cause I know what you will do.

 **Takano** : Oh, do you now? Could it be what I'm thinking?

 **Takano** : I bet its about last week. How you loved bouncing that toy. Playing with yourself. Imagining I was watching you. Moaning out my given name repeatedly. Goddamn Onodera I loved the way you called my name. So fucking sexy. I wish you did that more. And after that, you screamed out in please when I bit your neck. And after that, I pounded into you again and again and you came for a third time that night. I can't forget your face when you got your release. So fucking hot. Mouth wide. Your eyes blown. Gasping out my name. Giving my a mark. Damn Onodera you are so sexy. I want you. Maybe I should do that you know? Take you right here and right now? Show everyone who walks in how much of a slut you are for my cock? You would like that wouldn't you? Everyone watching the way you moan out my name? How much of an animal you are in bed when your into it? The complete opposite way you act around others.

After sending the message, Takano looked up to see Onodera's face. Expecting to see a pissed off face which stopped reading after the first few sentences, he was met with Onodera's face turning bright red, still reading the message. Takano noticed how Onodera's eyes teared up from getting horny and lust filled. Onodera seemed to be holding in a moan while resting his head on his table. Unable to handle his frustration, Onodera began to plam himself through the fabric of his jeans, letting out a soft gasp now and then. Hearing the noises Takano looked at where Onodera was sitting. Takano just stared. Onodera's face was even redder than before. His mouth open damp and swollen from licking and biting them. His eyes clouded with the thought of needing release staring right at Takano. Realising the eye contact, Onodera got turned on even more. Unable to handle it, Onodera looked at his watch noticed that the rest would be back soon and make his way to the bathroom, leaving an erect Takano behind.

Takano really wanted to make a mess of his lover soon. Going to the bathroom, Takano noticed that there was only one locked door. Figuring it was Onodera, Takano imagined what he was doing. But the fact that dirty talk turned on Onodera so much as to pleasure himself in public still shocked Takano. Onodera felt his phone vibrate in his pocket hile taking care of his problem. Answering it, Onodera stopped with what he was doing and greeted who ever was on the other line. "Hey, Onodera."

_Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit. Its Takano. I am so fucked. What do I do?!?!?_

"How about opening the door? I could help you know?"

"Fuck you Takano."

"Yeah you would love that wouldn't you?" Takano smirked through the phone.

That sentence automatically made Onodera continue with rubbing himself.

"You would really love fucking yourself on my cock, wouldn't you? Just like how you did last week on that toy? Moaning and gasping out. Swearing with that foul little mouth of yours? You know how much I love it when you swear in bed. Its a fucking major turn on. I wish you were that expressive in bed. And Oh God, the way you moan makes me want you to scream out even more and wake up the whole neighbourhood. You know I can never get en-"

Onodera let out a slight moan and stated panting heavily when he heard that last sentence through the phone. To be honest, hearing the moans on the phone made Onodera's voice sound even more beautiful and erotic.

"Did you just let out a moan? How naughty you are. Playing with yourself while hearing my voice. Who knew that was how much you lusted for me? Now I know what you're doing? You're fucking yourself with your fingers aren't you? Widening yourself up, waiting for me? I wish I could see you now. You know in the 12 years of loving you I have never seen you fuck yourself on your fingers? But if I did, then, I would come right there, untouched."

To Onodera's shock that was exactly what he was doing. Trying to find release. But to no avail. Onodera just couldn't come without Takano there. He was only hearing his voice. And Takano was neither touching him nor seeing him. He didin't have Takano's scent to. With shaky legs Onodera opened the door to meet the man he loved staring right back into his eyes. Takano looked right at Onodera, mouth agape. Takano made his way to lock the Male's bathroom door and just as he did, he hears Onodera whine,"Ha-Hu-rry A-ph T'Masamune," Feeling unbelievably hard, Takano pulled Ritsu by the hand and licked it. Tasting the younger one. And he didn't stop there, he continued to suckle and wet his fingers thoroughly.

"Go on, Onodera, put on a show for me. I want to see what you were doing behind that door. Show me how you prepare your tight ass for me." Takano demanded.

Onodera felt his cock twitch in excitement when he heard what Takano said in that sexy voice. Not knowing what came over him, Onodera sat on the ledge of the sinks and on his fingers. He kept his fingers stationery except for the scissoring of them. Onodera ground down on them just like he would if they were Takano's. Takano could not handle how erotic his lover was being right now and took a seat on the cover of the toilet bowl wjich was right in front of him. The different mirrors at different angles in the bathroom helped by ahowing Takano what exactly Onodera was doing to himself. Onodera stared right at Takano trying to make him loose his cool. And when Takano looked back up to see Onodera's pleasured expresion, he was met with his eyes stating right at him. Takano groaned internally at the sight. Wanting more, Onodera got on all fours on the ledge and faced his ass to Takano. Takano could see very clearly how deep Onodera pushed his fingers. The way the clenched tightly around them as if it were Takano's cock. But to Onodera's disappointment he was unable to find his most pleasurable spot. Even so, he panted and let out moans. Takano could not handle this any longer and felt his self-restraint fall apart.

Noticing it, Onodera moaned out ever so wontonly," Masamune-h *hic* Plea-se. Please fuck me. I can't reach the spot." Takano saw Onodera's ever so erotic expression in the mirrors and moved over to watch Onodera rubbing himself with his fingers more. And after that, he widened his ass and spread out his hole. After feeling content with its width, he plunged his tongue inside to find the spot he knew so well. Onodera screamed out Masamune in pleasure due to the sudden intrusion and contact of his spot. Onodera started. grinding his ass in Takano's face, wanting even more. With his still shaky legs he turned around and pushed Takano onto one of the toilet seats. He rubbed his hand against Takano's clothed erection. And Takano gasped out in shock. Then, he peeled off the jeans, followed by boxers. Onodera then took Takano in his mouth after abusing the tip thoroughly.

"FUCK! Ritsu you're so fucking hot right now." This caused Onodera to suck much harder. And when he felt Takano's release coming on, he stopped and wrapped his fingers around the base. "Not.Yet." Onodera whispered huskily in his ear. Getting on him and straddling him, Onodera rubbed himself on Takano's ever ready cock while removing all their clothings. Feeling the contact of both their manhoods together, Takano felt that he could come right there. From the pleasure he was receiving and Onodera's expression. Onodera stopped and suddenly pushed down on Takano. Feeling the sudden large intrusion pound at his spot, Onodera came on both Takano and his chests. Onodera's face was a sight to behold. Takano and Onodera wanting more of it, waited to see who would move. Much to Takano's surprise, Onodera started to rock on his manhood. Then, he lifted himself up until Takano was barely inside amd slammed down. Both Onodera and Takano cried out in ecstacy. Realing what power he had in this position, Ondera startrd to abuse his ass with Takano's cock. Just like he did with that toy.

"Fuck Masamune! You feel so fucking great. Fuck I want more. Fucking hell, fuck me more. Fuck me anywhere with that big cock of yours. In the office. In my house.In your bathroom. I want you. Please Masamune. And I fucking love it when you talk dirty to me. You make me even harder. you make me into this," Onodera moaned out in pure bliss, "I want to fuck myself on your cock all the time. I want to see how much you love my ass. I want to see how much you can take before you loose your cool. and I want to see you beg." Shit, Takano thought, that gave the final blow. Onodera stared at Takano waiting for him to say something.

"Um-f-k-mmm.. ck st"

"What?"

"I SAID Fuck yourself on my cock more you slut." Onodera shuddered visibly at the statement and could not handle how much he was getting off from hearing Takano. As Takano asked, Onodera resumed bouncing on Takano's cock. Imapaling himself on it was watching Takano's reactions.

"Masamune, please..."

"Not yet Ritsu. Just hold it in for a while." Takano said as he prevented Onodera from coming.

"Please Masamune Please. Please let me come! Please!"

"BEG.More." Takano groaned in delight when he heard his own Ritsu.

"Please Masamune. Let me come. I'll be your little cockslut. I'll let you fuck me in the ass everyday. So please, let me come from your dick in my ass. Fuck Masamune! Let me come, oh God!" Onodera begged, tears streaming down his face. Mouth agape, and saliva dripping down the sides. His mouth showed his tongue twitching with excitement. His thighs shaking and nipples perky from the lack of pleasure they were recieving. The sight was too much for Takano as he let go off Onodera and let him recieve his long awaited pleasure. Onodera arched his back as he came moaning out loudly. And Takano sucked his neck, leaving a bright red mark.

And all Takano could think was,

_Best.Sex.Of.My.Life._

* * *

**_Bonus_ **

"Hey Rittie! Where did you and Takano go?" Kisa asked when Onodera and Takano returned.

"Nowhere." 

But Kisa knew better. The two hickeys that Onodera and Takano shared made the question sound stupid.

_But seriously Takano? At work?_


End file.
